Dethan
by Writingtheworlddown
Summary: A story from Ethan's point of view about regaining some humanity, re-thinking his choices , and becoming a better person in general, all because of Danny. All he needed was someone (apart from his brother) to care about.
1. Chapter 1

I wish this didn't happen. I'm so confused now I have no idea what I think or what I believe.

It all started when I tried out for lacrosse with Aidan. Orignally it was just a way to get close to McCall and Stiles.

It was a way to see what they were planning and get to them. Then I met Danny and I don't even know how I got here exactly.

Aidan got suspended because of that McCall and his human friends so I ended up alone, which was wierd because I always had Aidan around. Everyone knew we were the most powerful when we were together, maybe apart from Duechalean but we were pretty equal.

It's not like I meant for this. In fact, I didn't even like Danny much at the beginning, but he's the first person to care about me apart from my brother. Everyone just thinks we're this package deal, and well, we are, but Danny realises that I'm my own person and that makes him stand out from all the other humans.

I used to find humans weak, feeble and stupid. They didn't care about anything except school and work and stupid human emotions while I was an alpha. I am powerful, someone who people look up to and fear. Me and my brother killed our own pack to get to where we are, and this is me, falling for a human high school guy. Sometimes I feel like banging my head against

my locker out of frustration with myself. Like, seriously? Come on Ethan.

My head is a mess

And I might be falling in love with a human.

A _human_ that will think I'm a monster.

I mean, I am. I've killed my own pack to become powerful and I'm at my strongest when I take form with my brother to form

this mega-werewolf.I've come to terms with it and I never felt very bad about it, but he's a nice guy who's good at school and lacrosse.

When we were at the motel, I swear I wanted to turn him right there and then. It was going to be the first time we slept together, before the whole suicidal thing happened. It struck me that the only way I can fully respect him if he's at least a werewolf.

We can't ever be equal, but that way he can at the very least be in the same league,not in a _totally_ different game. There 's a risk to it, but I have to take it right?

He'd make a good werewolf I think. I'd help him with the full moon phases and he's got what it takes to make important decisions and is by no means a wimp, while he's not even close to being evil, so I don't need to worry about him trying to kill werewolves to become like me. It's hypocritical but hey, a werewolve's gotta do what he has to to get into the alphapack.

First thing though, I have to talk with Aidan.

'Aidan' I call. He's in his room.

'Yeah' He answers.'

'You know that Danny kid?' I ask, trying to keep cool. He walks to my door and stands in the doorway.

'Yeah, plays Lacrosse. Seems okay for a human. Why?' he answered.

'I've been dating him and ...I want to turn him, I think.' I murmured.

He doesn't even speak... he simply stares at me.

'Ethan. We are in the middle of a crises. Duchalean killed one of our own, we've got Derek who is most probably alive, Scott is probably training his pack as we speak, and you, wan't to turn your fling into a werewolf. Hah. Good one.' He spat.

I look down. He doesn't _get_ it. He's always been more reserved than me. He doesn't get that we need people. Being werewolves isn't enough sometimes. We're not just the alphas or the twins. Maybe I want to be more than that. Maybe I want to be special to someone, in a good way.

'I'm tired of being the twin, of being the bad guys who will do whatever we have to as long as it suits us. Maybe for once I want to do something that makes me happy.'

'How is turning a human just so you can look at him without disgust, not a 'bad guy thing'?' he said.

I paused. He's right. God. I felt like punching him or me or Danny or everyone.

'We are not the good guys' he continued.' Good guys are weak. We did what we had to, to become better alphas. We threaten Derek to join us, because it would make us a better pack. We are fine the way we are, Ethan. Don't lose your potential by thinking you have feelings for something you don't'

'He's not a _thing_.' I spat.

'He's human. I know how you feel about them, because it's how I feel too. They're puny. Becoming werewolves was the best thing that's ever happened to us. You just want to have some fun, and I get that, with all the problems lately. Have your fling, but leave it at that.' he said, and he left.

I fell asleep thinking about what he had said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was a Monday, so we went to school. Aidan's suspension was over. Danny hadn't called me after I ran out on him

in the motel, but I had explained myself on the bus ride back so he knew why I had. I lied and said I got really sick all of a sudden. I don't think he really believed me.

After a night of pondering and not sleeping, I decided I would just avoid him . It wouldn't be fun but I've been through a lot worse.

I should be able to forget about a guy easily. Like Aidan said, he's just a human and I was just putting feelings into

something I was only doing for fun. Okay, I know I thought I was 'in love' and stuff, but it was just a momentary lapse of judgement on my part. Everyone has those. It's time I found something else to focus on now.I mean we hadn't even had sex, so it really wasn't worth the trouble.

I saw him across the hall getting things from his locker with Stiles and Scott next to him and I have to admit, I got kinda angry.

I knew they were friends and all, but seeing him laughing with them really bugged me - he should be laughing at my jokes-. I brushed it off, but felt him staring at me when I turned. I didn't look back. I sat in the seat behind his, whilst I usually sat next to him.

He gave me a weird, kinda shocked look when he saw me. I guess he felt awkward. I heard his heart made me laugh.

During Chemistry he sent back a note. Aidan saw it and gave me a death glare. I opened it.

- Hey, you okay? Seem kinda edgy.

Hah. Me? Being edgy? He's the edgy one here.I'm an alpha I don't get 'edgy' over boys.

- Yeah I'm good. Don't think so.

-Oh 's good then. Ttyl.

As soon as the bell rang I shot out of class. I didn't have another class with him all day and during lunch I just sat with

my brother like I had done before he got suspended. See? wasn't hard to get over him. I could do this.

This kinda thing happened for a few weeks till I had almost forgotten Danny enitrely. In the superior werewolf world, things

were getting worse. Everyone was getting antsy around Duchalean after he killed one of our own, and Derek was better than

ever, after gaining some new found power that's rumoured to have come from his love for some human girl.( I have to admit that did remind me of Danny quite a bit, I had felt better when I was with him) and Scott officially joined the pack and is a full on beta.

We still over powered them though, even if we do kick out Duchalean, which we were totally contemplating on doing.

After a long tuesday of scheming with Duchalean , I kind of had a meltdown on wednesday. We stayed up late to think of how we can

get Derek on his knees and willing to join us, although ,I spent a large part of the discussion saying that we should get

another plan. Derek is obviosly going to go down fighting and will not join us. All he did was half-kill one of ours, almost

die and come back stronger with a better pack. God he's good.

I was sitting in English lit and the teacher was talking about how to write characters in a way so as to intrigue readers. Now, initially, we had only come to school to be near Derek's pack, but I had actually gotten to not hate it. It wasn't bad.

People looked up to us, as they should, and learning stuff wasn't all bad. It was all pretty useless but still.

Danny came in and sat in front of me like usual.I had started to forget about him sitting in front of me altogether. I wouldn't

even ask him for a pen. I had totally gotten over him, or ... so I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

As he walked out and turned to his locker I saw him standing there, making out with some guy. He was good looking and I know he was good at Lacrosse.

He had just moved here and got into lacrosse immediately, which meant he was good. I heard he was an alright guy too.

Perfect for Danny. I don't know why I got so upset, but I kind of went up to them and punched the guy... in the jaw...

Oops.

To be fair I could have killed him if I wanted to and I didn't even break his jaw. Just bruised it and sent him back a little

... okay a lot, it was great. Aidan came running and pulled me away, while Danny pulled up the guy and stared at me all

horrified and shocked. Screw him. He can't look like that after what he was doing.

But what was he doing? He was kissing a guy... why should I care? I've been ignoring him. I mouthed sorry as my brother dragged

me to the sorry... that was new.

'WHY? Why do you have to be so insane? God. ' My brother said, as he paced around the bathroom and looked at everywhere but

at me.

'I don't know. I'm over him I swear I haven't even thought about him in ages. He really was just a fling. I don't know

why I did that. I just got really pissed at seeing him with someone else for some reason.' I said, exasperated with myself.

'You are not. If you were, then it wouldn't even bother you. Not only did it bother you, it bothered you enough to bring

yourself even more attention than I did, and mine was over my motorcycle. You obviously care about him more than I care

about my motorcycle, which is a lot .' He smiled

'but-'

'but nothing. Do what you want dude. Just don't turn him until you're sure alright? And don't go all soft on me.' he said

I was shocked that he'd say something like that, but I didn't say anything. I just turned around and walked out.

Danny was standing in front of the bathroom, leaning on the wall opposite of the door. He walked up to me and towered over

me.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' he yelled. ' First you act all wierd when your brother's around, then when he gets

suspended you suddenly turn into Mr. nice guy, then the second you're about to do something serious you have some sort of

panick attack and you never talk to me again. It's been weeks man. What do you expect me to do? Hang around on my own forever?

Because you don't know what the hell you're doing?'

The bell rang and everyone watching went to class.

Me and Danny stayed outside.

I said nothing. He looked at me.

'Mike's a really cool guy and if you didn't want to go out with me I thought you would have at least have been happy for me!'

he continued yelling at me. I can't believe he , a human, had the nerve to yell at me, an alpha. It turned me on quite a bit. He's hot when he's angry. I had never seen him angry before.

' Say something dammit!'

I didn't know what to say. I didn't have an explanation. What was I meant to say? - Oh sorry man, I'm a bad alpha werewolf and you're a human so it's complicated and my brother wasn't alright with my having feelings for you and I agreed with him. Phah.

I took his hand and started to drag him out. He tried to resist but I was obviosly much stronger than him.

'Stop it. What are you- where are we going? We have classes!'

I took him outside and handed him a helmet and climbed on my motorcycle. He rolled his eyes and followed.

'I better get some sort of explanation out of this.' he complained.

I drove us to my house. It was this huge apartment in the same building where Duchaleans was.

'Is this where you live?' he said as he walked in.

'Yeah' I said.

'Awesome' he looked around.

You want an explanation' I said.

'Yeah, really.'

'Okay' I took a deep breath 'so I was trying really hard not to like you when I first met you. I failed at that. Then I tried really hard to ignore you, and it worked, so I assumed I was over you.. you know? I guess seeing you with that guy was what reminded me that I wasn't.' I uttered.

'Why?' he asked

'Why it reminded me?'

'No, why you tried so hard not to like me.'

'Oh.' I said. ' I can't explain exactly, but me and my brother thought it wasn't a really good idea for me to be in a

relationship, because I tend to put people in danger, although I've never exactly had people to put in danger. It's kind of

just been me and my brother for a while now.'

'Why would you put me in danger?' he asked.

'I can't really tell you that... It's not important anyways. So I'm asking if you'll give me a second chance, despite everything.'

'Sorry.' he said

'Huh?'

'No, I don't really want to.' He said.

'What? Why not?' I asked, totally shocked. Is he serious right now?

' Well, you're pretty selfish, and I you seem confused and I don't think you know what you want, even thought you're telling me right now, I have a feeling you'll just change your mind again... and you saw me kissing my boyfriend like, 20 minutes ago. You're kinda a douche.' He said, not looking into my eyes. His heart rate sped up a bit.

I felt like tearing him to pieces, I swear. How could he be saying those things? If he knew how hard and new all these feelings were for me, he wouldn't be.

'You're kidding, right?' I said.

'No... come on, you're doing it right now. You expect everyone to bow down at your feet as if you're a God or something. See you later Ethan.' he said.

'Wait! How are you even getting back to school? I asked.' Let me give you a lift.'

' I'm gonna walk it to Mike's house. He went home after you punched him.' he said with a glare.

' Hah. Couldn't even take a punch? I didn't even do it that hard.'

He didn't even answer me, he just walked out.

I took out my claws and scratched the inside of my bedroom door. The nerve that guy has. Thinking he can tell me what I am.

I know what I am. He's the douche. Gaaaah.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a little while since I posted anything but I was on holiday ^^ Might not be able to post every day but I'll make sure to put stuff up regularly still :) You may read now :P

Aidan came home straight after school and asked me how it went. I told him.

He said Danny was right.

I was angry that he took his side and tackled him.

'You can't tell me you think you're his type. He's all sweet and caring and we're monster alphas killed our pack to become-' he said while he had me in a headlock.

'I KNOW THAT BUT MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE THat GUY THAT KILLED HIS PACK TO BECOME AN ALPHA. MAYBE I WANT TO BE A GUY LIKE DANNY OR SCOTT OR EVEN ISAAC GOD DAMMIT.' I screamed

He let me go.'Woah calm down there. You ARE turning soft. How'd I know this would happen? If you want to be weak and 'nice' like them then maybe you should go and join their pack! Goodluck with that.' he spat.

'I'm not saying that! It's just...I'm tired of trying to get Derek to join us when he's obviosly happy training with his own

pack and it feels like our soul purpose is just making people suffer and it... it sucks man. I feel sadistic. Like the characters the english lit teacher talks about. I'm the sad,lost evil guy who makes people feel bad for no reason.

No wonder Danny thinks I'm a douche...People always think the evil guy is a douche.'

'You're victimising yourself Ethan... Snap out of it' he said. He winced ' but to be completely honest, I'm tired of it too,of the 'Derek plan'. I'm tired of tiptoeing around Duchalean too. It feels like he could kill any of us, and it would just

be to prove a point. Also, it would probabbly be one of us, since we're obviosly two of the most powerful alphas when we're together

.Taking one of us out would just ensure his position.'

'So? What do we do? Leave the pack? They won't let us. They'll kill both of us if we're on our own.'I said.

'Well, we can't just march up to Derek and ask him to let us join how would that go? ' Hey Derek, I know you hate our guts with a fiery passion and all, but how bout you let us join your pack huh?

. No way in hell is that happening. Maybe we should start our own pack again?' He asked.

'I can't do that.'I said.

'What? Why not?' he questionned curiously.

'We visiously murdered our last one. I don't want to start another one. It would make me compare all of the new guys to

the old ones and I'd feel bad for killing them.' I said.

'Oh. Yeah. Allright.' he said, looking down.

'So what do we do?' I asked

'I have no idea. We'll think of something.'

School was awkward the next day. I stared at Danny and thought he'd look didn't. He just sat in front of me casually like he had for the past few weeks. His heart rate sped up though,

so that gave him away. Poor guy, he actually had a really good poker face, but most of the time you can't help your heart rate speeding up...

The English teacher walked in and told us to choose partners and I literally jumped out of my chair and sat down next to Danny. I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes.

'Ugh' he moaned. He looked around and saw that he didn't have any other people to partner with. Just me.

'Oh come on. I'm not that bad. I'm just trying to make up for being an ass okay? You could at least let me. I'll help loads with the project.' I grinned

'Fine.' he said.

I wonder how long he was going to be angry at me.

'Okay kids. Your assignment is to produce a short story with the characters and elements we've been talking about recently. The protagonist, antagonist, love interests if you want it to be romantic, even if just slightly

and any other characters you would like to include. It doesn't need to be a love story to be great. You can take a look at the King Arthur story, which yes, does have the romance of Arthur and Gwenivere, but also

has the friendship of Arthur and Merlin. Don't make it too one-sided, and remember... give your characters flaws. Noone's perfect, and people always have definite

just 'quirks' no matter how perfect they seem to be. Also, don't make your characters present themselves. 'My name is John Doe and my eyes are blue and my mum left me when

I was ten and I am falling in love with this girl blabla..' alright? People like to get to know characters. To make geusses and learn to love them. It's in your hands now. Roll with it. You've got 2 weeks.'

Hmm... not a bad assignment. I've never tried writing a proper story before, and I know Danny is a good writer.

'This sounds cool. You could do the writing since you're so good at it, and I could help with the plot, characters and character development.' I said cheerfully. Why does just sitting next to him make me happy?

'Sure. Sounds fair. Let's start off with the characters then.' he said.

We spent the hour talking about protagonists and antagonists and came up with a plot outline. We didn't talk about us at all.

I knew it was awkward but the more time went on the more it got comfortable. He was actually smiling at me (opposed to the scowl he had been wearing at the start of the lesson)

and laughing slightly at my jokes.

I felt great. I didn't want to smother him so I sat with my brother in lunch. We tried to come up with a better plan than crawling to Derek for help but we couldn't. We got

very frustrated.

'Are we changing Ethan?' Aidan asked me.

'What do you mean?' I replied as I put a fry in my mouth. The food here wasn't actually all that bad.

'Since when would we consider even talking to Derek's pack unless it was to threaten them? How come all of a sudden you're falling in love and I'm trying to find a way out of the best pack ever?' he said

'It's wierd.'

'Well for me it was that day in the motel I think. There was Danny and Scott's friends tried to save me from killing myself. If roles were reversed I would have let them. For sure. It would only have made our job easier,

and I felt bad for it.' I shuddered.

'What was it for me then?' he asked.

'I don't know. Maybe your love and admiration for your brother. ' I joked and hit him with my elbow


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys :) Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. I'm totally up for constructive criticism if you notice something that doesn't make sense or seems unrealistic or whatever so I'd avoid it next time, thanks :D  
Ps: WHAT WERE THOSE TEEN WOLF EPISODE LIKE OMG THE FEELS AND STILES UGIRJFNDK 3 ok I'm done now.

-

Two weeks later, Danny and I had finished our project. In my opinion, it kicked ass. Danny was talented and I thought I made up quite realistic characters. It was awesome. It's about these 3 guys and a girl who found an abandoned house close to the girl's house. They check it out and a demon shows up because it was were demons kinda hung out you know? The guys freak out but the girl is badass and confronts it and gives them all different abilities , provided they don't go telling any exorcist about their location. The reason they don't kill them is because one of the guys' father is a pro demon hunter. Anyways, it was awesome.

We bonded over it too... he treats me like a friend now, which I guess isn't entirely a good thing, being 'friend zoned' and all, but hey, I've got time. The other guy got mad at him for being friends with me and Danny dumped him. I knew I liked this kid for a reason.

So, yeah, everything was fine up until that day. After handing in our story during the last lesson, we went out and went to the park to buy some food, and he started to feel sick. Soon enough I started really freaking out and had to take him to the hospital. McCall and Stiles were there. He couldn't breathe and I swear to God I felt so horrible that I was about to start choking myself. Then Scott's mum gave him this injection thing and saved his life. I was like holy crap. Literally that's all I could think. Like, holy crap,holy crap he was about to die shit. I panicked a lot. And now, I owe even more to Scott. Fantastic.

Thankfully, he was fine after that, and he never really questioned me about knowing what happened to him, so it was easier to keep it to myself. I know it's bad but I'm keeping bigger secrets than that. Ugh I'm a horrible person.

Then there was the night of the recital for the dead kids. Danny looked so great. He looked hot in a suit and he looked so nervous it was adorable. I had a bad feeling though.

'If anything goes wrong, find me, alright?' I told him  
He nodded.

He was great playing the trumpet and all, but no one really payed much attention to anyone after a piano cord cut and slit the pianist's throat.  
Yeah, depressing, I know.  
All hell broke loose and instead of looking for Danny, Aidan pulled me away from the crowd to go with Scott and the others to find the druid. I felt horrible about it but there wasn't really anything I could do, was there?

The next day, I found Danny during the first 5 minutes of school and talked to him about stuff.

'Hey Danny. How you holding up?' I asked

'Well, it was horrible, and I can't stop imagining it, but I'll be fine once everyone cools down about it, I think. I just feel really bad for her, you know?' he said solemnly , looking down.

'Yeah.' I answered patting his head.

He giggled.'Are you? Are you patting my head?'

'Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't know how to make it better. I'm not good in these situations ok?' I said, nervously.

'It's fine. There is this thing that's bugging me that I wanted to ask you though..' He admitted, looking into my eyes.

'Shoot'

'Before the recital started, you told me to find you if anything bad happened.' He said. 'Did,ugh... did you know something bad was going to happen Ethan?'

I panicked a bit, thinking that I was going to get caught but I lied my way around. It's not that I like lying to Danny and I know it won't help any if he ever realises but it's easier.

'What ? No of course not. It's just that lots of bad things have been happening lately and you were nervous.' I said.

'Then where were you afterwards? I tried to look for you but you vanished.' he asked

'My brother pulled me away with the crowd and I saw you get out alright so... I don't know I'm sorry I wasn't there Danny.' I said. I started to feel really bad. He was probably traumatized. He's a tough guy and all but for someone who isn't used to seeing those kind of things, must be horrible.

'It's ok Ethan, really , don't feel bad about it. Let's get to class. Doubt anyone feels up to it this morning though.'

-

Sorry if it's not great it's past midnight and I'm tired but I felt like writing so yeah :)  
Later:) x


End file.
